


Puppets, Strings, and Things

by Tycanthrophy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nudity, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 4, Random smut, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Stiles, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Short Smut, Smut, Smut all over, Stilish - Freeform, Strings Attached, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, heavy smut, passionate smut, sexy parrish, starrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycanthrophy/pseuds/Tycanthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a typical Friday night. The Sheriff was working the late shift again and Jordan was balls deep buried in Stiles. Of course.<br/>In the darkness of Stiles's room, Deputy Jordan Parrish gets his hands on Stiles and naughty dirty things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppets, Strings, and Things

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote this when I was supposed to help my friend proofread her personal statement.  
> I guess being academic leads to getting it on with teen wolf characters. O.o  
> This is pure.. smut like pure Male Slash. NSFW. You have been warned.  
> If you're homophobic or have some issue against this pairing or you don't like smut... I honestly have no idea what you're doing here and reading this.  
> I wrote this for fun! Hope you enjoy it!

It was a typical Friday night. The Sheriff was working the late shift again and Deputy Jordan Parrish was balls deep buried in Stiles. Of course.

Stiles lay flustered on his back with his legs wrapped tightly the Deputy's hips. Not allowing any space in between them.

The two were sweaty, basking in the moonlight of the moon, and messily tangled in the sheets.

Jordan is bent over Stiles with his head buried in Stiles's neck. Parrish's back muscles are toned with definition as his well defined hips shoves into Stiles's delicate ass.

Stiles could feel Jordan's warm breath against Stiles's neck as Jordan heaved slightly with every thrust. 

His throbbing member shook as Jordan pounds into him. Stiles shot a large amount of sticky pre-come on the flat muscular planes of Jordan's and his abdomen.

In between each thrust Jordan pounds into Stiles as Jordan breathlessly speaks each word, “I... I... love... you, Stiles.”

Jordan presses his perfect lips against Stiles's beautiful mole constellation jaw bone. He litters Stiles's neck and jaw bone with kisses.

 

Stiles blushes a crimson red as one of Parrish's hands ran through Stiles's soft messy brown bed hair, to his neck, eventually his hand reached his sharp collarbone.

Jordan grips the shoulder blade and uses it as leverage as he pounds his member deep into his lover repeatedly.

Stiles groans loudly as Jordan's other slightly calloused hand travels over to caress Stiles's erogenous parts. Stiles winces and moans shamelessly to his touch.

“N-n-n-no! S-stop”, Stiles stutters softly, “I’m going to...”

“Let's come together, Stiles. Please don’t come yet.”, Jordan whispers in Stiles's left ear.

Parrish effortlessly slams himself into Stiles. Perfectly angling himself to pound mercilessly against Stiles's prostate.

Without a warning, Stiles sees white spots in his vision, his insides milks the deputy's pulsating member, and moans loudly shooting his load in short quick recessive bursts all across his and the deputy's chest.

And at the same moment Jordan slams his cock deep into Stiles's warm constrictive insides one last time. He grunts and shudders as he shoots his white sticky seed deep into Stiles in long recessive bursts.

Their eyes meet in unison as they smiled to each other and pressed their lips together for a quick kiss. Their hands freely roam all over each others bodies.

When Jordan accidentally strokes Stiles's member softly as the latter stifles a moan by biting his lip.

Stiles's felt Jordan's breath hitch as Parrish laughs lightly, “You’re so cute, Stiles.”

“D-don't tease me, Parrish. I will set you on fire with my own hands this time and watch you burn”, Stiles threatens.

“Jeez, dark much?", Jordan raises his hands up defeat, "I’m sorry, I can’t help myself. You're just too damn cute.”, he smirks as he hides his cocky smile with his hand.

“Though, I love how sensitive you are.”, He continues as he traces his finger lightly around the tip of Stiles's nipple making Stiles shudder slightly to the touch.

"You like that don't you?", Jordan asks teasingly.

"Since when did you decide whether or not I liked what I like?", Stiles smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"Since now.", Jordan pinches Stiles's nipple. Stiles gasps loudly and smacks one of Jordan's muscular biceps.

"Ow!", Jordan whines. He pretends to make a pouty face. Stiles rolls his eyes. He knew that did not hurt the slightest bit.

Stiles just glares at the deputy who gives up on the pouty face and shrugs with a smug look on his face.

Stiles gropes Jordan's perfectly shaped bubble butt, digging his nails deep into one of the two round globes making Jordan jump upward suddenly.

Jordan gives Stiles a disapproving look making the young teenager grin innocently in victory.

The deputy catches Stiles off guard and  steals plentiful of kisses from Stiles. He presses his lips against the teenager's, pushes Stiles on the bed, and traps Stiles in his strong arms.   


He wants to hold his idiot lover forever in his sleep and never let him go.

Stiles struggles and scowls, but knows it futile and lets the dorky deputy cuddle him to sleep.

The last sound that could be heard was a content sigh from the deputy who smelled of love and burnt cinnamon.

 

After all, Stiles was Jordan's puppet. Jordan was his one and only puppet master who pulled the strings from above.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized something  
> -Puppets (Parrish) and Strings (Stiles)  
> Haha get it?  
> ~ P(arrish) Puppets and S(tiles) Strings  
> BTW sorry its soooo short!


End file.
